Choices
by khalsey23
Summary: After the events of Out of Mind/Into the Fire, Sam realises that she could lose Jack, so she decides to tell him exactly how she feels, but what does Jack decide. Sequel to Different Beginnings. This does not follow Canon S1/2. Sexuals situations/sex. S/J Newly beta'd and reposted.
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**A/N This is sequel to Different Beginnings even though this was written first. It can be read in either order. Although this season post season 3, this is assuming Season 1 and 2 didn't quite follow canon; due to a previous relationship. Enjoy!**

**Warnings; Sexual situations/sex; mentions miscarriage/the death of a child.**

**Spoilers: Out of Mind/Into the Fire/CoTG/Stargate The Movie.**

**Chapter 1**

Sam was sat in her car, outside Jack's house. She had spent the last hour debating whether to knock on his door or not. She couldn't get past the thought that she almost lost him against Hathor! That he had almost been taken as a host by the Goa'uld! The hug she received from Jack, after Hathor nearly killed him, told her that he still felt the same way; that he still loved her. Sam climbed out of her car walking up to the porch and knocked on his door.

"Carter" Jack said when he saw his 2IC on his porch.

"Could I talk to you please, Jack?" She asked him. Jack was surprised to hear her calling him Jack, it was the first time in two years, since their first meeting at the SGC.

"Jack?" He questioned. "Come in," Jack said opening the door a little wider so that Sam could come in. "Would you like a beer, Carter?" He asked her. He stuck to Carter just in case she changed her mind.

"Yes please, sir," Sam said. Noticing how uncomfortable Jack looked, she hoped it would give her some Dutch courage. Jack walked into the kitchen, and grabbed two beers out the fridge before coming back and passing one to Carter.

"So Carter...What did you want to talk about?" Jack asked sitting back in his favourite arm chair.

"Sir, I wanted to make sure that you were all right?" She said, chickening out.

"I am fine, Carter, Janet gave me a full bill of health" he told her, but she already knew that. Considering she was by his side throughout most of his post mission medical, he was surprised that Doc Fraiser didn't say anything.

"I know that sir, I just..." Sam started before petering off, and standing up, she couldn't do this. "Sorry to disturb you sir, I shouldn't have come." She said heading towards the door, but before she could reach it, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Sam..." Jack said, cupping Sam's chin and lifting her head so she would look him in eyes. They found themselves gazing into each other's eyes and Jack could see exactly what she wanted to say, they never did need words.

"I know... Sam" Jack said gently, pulling Sam into a hug.

"I almost lost you Jack" Sam sobbed gently into his chest.

"But you didn't Sam, I am still here. You can't get rid of me that easily"

"I could have and you would have never known how I feel about you" Sam murmured.

"Sam... You know me better than anyone, still do and trust me I know. I feel the same, when they told me that you had died, my heart broke. You know I am not good with words, but I do love you, I have never stopped Sam!"

"I love you too, Jack" Sam said with her million mega-watt smile. Jack bent his head down and touched her lips with his own. Sam parted her lips allowing Jack to deepen the kiss as her arms snaked around his neck; she clung to him. It was so much more than what either of them remembered, Sam was glad that Jack held her so tightly, because her knees gave way, the kiss was so much more than she remembered and she fely Jack pull away from her, emotionally before he physically pulled away from her.

"I shouldn't have done that" Jack said backing away from her.

"Jack... Please don't," she cried out grabbing on to his shirt.

"Carter... I..." Jack shook his head, remembering the venom in her voice when she told him that she didn't love him anymore.

"Jack... I want this... I want you"

"Sam... I have already hurt you beyond words twice and I can't do it again. I can't risk your career, I don't care about mine but I won't do that to you" Jack told her.

"What about what I want, Jack?" She asked him, not wanting to let him back away from her.

"Sam... Don't." Jack groaned.

"Jack... I want you and that won't change you know, it hasn't after 7 years Jack. You know where I will be if you change your mind" Sam said giving him one last gentle kiss; before stepping away from him; and walking towards the door she closed it behind her. Sam climbed into her Volvo hoping that he would stop her, but he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once Sam had closed that front door, and walked out of his house, Jack wanted to kick himself. He had let the most beautiful woman he had ever known and who for some odd reason wanted him, bad knees and all; walk away without so much as an explanation. For him, it was always about what she wanted. He would never ask her to do something that could risk her career.

He loved her too much for that. He knew that he still loved her even that first time she walked into that briefing room, and stood up to him, Kawalsky and Ferretti. Since Antarctica he knew that he was still in love with Sam but as long as she was on his team and safe, where he could protect her, even though it would make want to kick his ass. He had to stick to the choice that she made, when she came back into his life. However the look of devastation on her face, as she walked out of his house, broke his heart.

He couldn't ask her to get involved in an illegal relationship with him, it would destroy her if he let it happen and he wasn't about to ruin her career for any chance that a relationship between them could work again. He knew he needed to talk to her, try to explain.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack was parked across the street from her apartment, trying to build up the courage to knock on her door. Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of his truck and walked up to her door, and knocked. When he didn't get an answer, he unlocked her door with the key she gave him months before, calling her name as he walked through her apartment. He could hear her sobs from her bedroom. It reminded him of when he walked away from her, opening her bedroom door what he saw made his heart break, especially knowing that once again he made her cry. He quickly shed his shoes and climbed on the bed, gathering Sam in his arms, letting her cry it out.

"It's okay baby; I'm here now" he whispered against her hair.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Once Sam entered her apartment she let the tears fall, for one night she would let herself feel, let herself fall apart. Then when the next day started she would be soldier Sam, Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill's infallible second in command. She quickly undressed and got into bed, curling into her pillow as she let the tears overtake her, before falling into a restless sleep.

Sam was woken by someone knocking on her door, she could hear him calling her name. He had obviously used the key she gave him, just after the Joliner incident. She tried to muffle the sobs, but she soon felt her bed dip beside her and Jack pulling her into his arms.

"It's okay baby; I'm here now" he whispered to her, holding her close, letting her cry it out.

She had always felt safe and loved in one of Jack's hugs. She stayed there until she couldn't cry anymore. Pulling away from him and out of his embrace, Jack let her go, but he felt empty when she moved from his arms.

"You can leave now, Sir" Sam said before walking into her bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"Carter... Sam... We need to talk" he said to the bathroom door.

"You made yourself perfectly clear, Colonel" Jack felt himself cringing at the use of his rank, she hardly ever used it, it was usually sir, one that he had came to coin as part of her affection for him.

"No I haven't Sam... Please open the door?" He begged her.

"No, please leave, Sir. I will put in for a transfer tomorrow morning"

"You will do no such thing Captain!" Jack said through the door. Surprised when Sam threw the door open.

"I do not believe that, that is up to you!" she yelled at him.

"Hammond will ask me why, and you think I will let you off SG1? If so then you don't know me at all, Sam. I am not letting you leave SG1 because of me Sam, and I am not going to ruin your career, I promised myself that when I realised I still loved you!" Jack said finally admitting out loud how he felt.

"What?" Sam turned to him.

"You know Sam! That's why you came to me tonight." Jack said taking a few steps closer to her, hoping that she wouldn't back away from him, and he was glad she held her ground.

"What are you saying?" Sam questioned as her heart started to pound in her chest; he couldn't know, but then it would explain why he was here at her apartment.

"Sam..." Jack said closing his eyes. He never talked about his feelings, especially not since Charlie's death. "Don't," he whispered while he opened his eyes, to find her looking straight at him.

"Cart..." Jack was cut off by Sam's lips pressing against his, he didn't respond at first, but as he parted his lips to say something Sam took the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth which caused Jack's defences to collapse around him and he kissed her back. Gently at first, pulling her closer to him, and quickly becoming more passionate, until the need for air became too great, and Jack pulled away.

"Wow" she murmured. "I forgot what a great kisser you are" she said, smiling.

"Yeah?" He smirked. Not willing to let her go just yet, not sure that he was willing to let her go again; but he needed to be sure that this was what she wanted.

"Sam, are you sure about this? I am your CO"

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Jack"

"You could lose your career over this, and I am not worth it"

"Yes! Yes you are. I love you Jack"

"I love you too" he said, pulling her towards him for one more kiss. Sam could feel his erection poking into her stomach, and she pulled him over to the bed. "Sam?"

"Jack... I want you" she said kissing him again as he lowered her onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Warning: Graphic sex

_Previously on Choices_

"_Sam, are you sure about this, I am your CO"_

"_I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Jack"_

"_You could lose your career over this, and I am not worth it"_

"_Yes! Yes you are. I love you Jack"_

"_I love you too" he said, pulling her towards him for one more kiss. Sam could feel his erection poking into her stomach and she pulled him over to the bed. "Sam"_

"_Jack...I want you" she said kissing him again as he lowered her onto the bed._

Jack pulled away from her mouth but his body was still resting over hers, he searched her face for any hesitation but wasn't surprised when he saw none. However a part of him, the rational part of him that screamed _she is your 2IC, _and his libido screamed at him _she is your wife_.

"Jack... Stop thinking that is my job" Sam said to him, seeing the wheels turning in his head. Sam pulled him down to her and pressing her lips against his, her tongue went exploring the deep crevices of his mouth. She could tell he was finally relaxing into the kiss, and allowing her hands to work on his shirt, just removing her lips from his; just long enough to pull his shirt off over his head. Sam ran her hands over his shoulders and down his muscular back, her hands resting on the top of his trousers. Jack pressed his mouth to her neck. Sucking and nipping, before pulling her top off. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he had missed her so much and no-one turned him on like Sam did, plus it had been so long since he slept with anyone, none of them were Sam.

"Oooohhhhhh... Jack" she moaned as Jack sucked on her nipple and flicking it with his tongue, whilst his fingers worked on her sweats, pulling them down.

"You are so beautiful Sam" he told her kissing her on the lips once again, before working his way back down over each nipple, before leaving light feathery kisses over her abdomen, which once held their child. Jack buried his face in her curls, and breathed her in deeply, smelling her, he loved the way she smelt when she was aroused. "You smell so good Sam" he said before running his tongue over her clit, causing Sam to shiver slightly. As Jack's tongue sucked on her clit, Sam had forgotten how good he was with his tongue, causing Sam to moan loudly.

"God... Jack!" Sam called out as her hands pulled on his hair, as she slightly tilted her hips, giving him better access to her. Placing two fingers inside of her, his tongue continued to work her clit sucking and caressing it. As he fucked her with his fingers he could feel her walls collapsing around his fingers as her orgasm washed over her.

"Jack..." Sam screamed. Jack looked up at her and thought he had never seen such a beautiful sight as he watched Samantha Carter when she came. Jack licked her clean enjoying the intimate taste of her, before coming back up to Sam and kissing her hard on the mouth letting her taste herself on him.

"You taste so good Samantha" he said before kissing her once again, and lying down beside her.

"Your turn now" Sam said working on his trousers, she could see how hard he was, and she knew that it must be painful by now. Jack rolled her back on to her back, so he was once again on top of her.

"Not this time Sam, this is all about you tonight" he told her, kissing her hard.

"Si... Jack"

"Sshh" he told her kissing her again, before standing up and removing his trousers and boxers, in turn giving Sam her first look in 3 years of his swollen cock, long and thick just how she remembered it. She remembered how he fitted her so perfectly, making her wet again; before he re-joining her on the bed, Sam opened her legs letting his cock fall in between her legs and his head resting against her core.

"Are you sure about this Sam? Cause there will be no going back after this" he asked her, giving her one last chance to back out.

"I never been surer of anything in my life Jack" she told him with a smile. Jack gently but swiftly pushed inside of her until she was completely filled by him.

They both let out moans of pleasure at finally being connected, and they still fitted perfectly together. Jack didn't move just enjoyed the feeling of being buried inside the woman he had loved for the past 7 years. Jack started to thrust into her, slowly at first, and Sam started to buck her hips to make him go faster so he started to thrust harder and faster.

"Sam..." Jack moaned into her neck, kissing, nipping and pulling at the skin that laid there. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Kissing her once again, his tongue darted in and out of her mouth, matching his thrusts of his cock, making love to her mouth as well as her body. Jack placed one of his fingers on her clit, massaging the area knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold off his own orgasm for too much longer. "Cum for me Sam" he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her lobe.

"Ohhh..."

"That's it baby"

"Jack... Please?" She cried out, needing her own released.

"Just let go, Sam" he whispered again.

"JACK..." She screamed as her walls collapsed around his cock. Not able to hold it off any longer Jack spilled his seed into her.

"SAM..." He called out, and gently collapsed on top of her but keeping most his weight off her so he didn't crush her. However Sam had other ideas, she pulled him down on her.

"I don't want to crush you"

"You won't, I need to feel you" she told him, before she ran her fingers through his gray hair; she needed to know that this wasn't just one of her fantasies, that this was real.

"That was..."

"Amazing Jack" Sam said reaching up to kiss him. Jack gently ran his tongue over her lips and pushing it gently into her mouth, exploring each others mouths a little more, before slowly pulling apart and Jack pulls out of her and rolls off her, pulling her into his arms, he spoons her from behind.

"Get some sleep Sam, and we will talk in the morning"

"Stay with me"

"Always" he said kissing the top of her head. She fell asleep, and she had the best sleep in 3 years.

:D …. Loving it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Sam woke up to an empty bed, wondering if last night was a dream. Until she looked over and saw Jack's shirt lying on the chair in the corner of the room, and the ache in between her legs, which reminded her off the wonderful things that they did last night. She could smell the unique smell of Jack O'Neill on the pillow he slept on. Getting off the bed she wrapped her robe around her body before stepping out into the hallway.

"Jack" she called out as she walked in to the kitchen. "Jack, what are you doing?" She asked him as he turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, what are you doing up? I was going to bring you breakfast in bed" he said walking over to her, and leant down dropping a kiss on her mouth. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him so that she was pressed against him.

"I missed you Jack" Sam told him, and he knew that she wasn't talking about that morning.

"I missed you too Sam." He told her honestly, elated at finally being able to tell her what he had been forced to hide for the past 3 years.

He noticed that she couldn't look at him and in that moment he knew that she still felt guilty, when she had no reason too. He had put that episode behind him, the day that he returned from Abydos and especially the day she walked into that briefing room.

"Sam, look at me" he said, but she shook her head still looking down. Jack placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she would look at him. "You know how much I hate talking, but I am telling you I don't blame you for leaving, god knows I wasn't easy to live with at the time and I had already left you, emotionally at least"

"But you needed me and I wasn't there for you"

"Sam, you were grieving" he said gently, releasing her from his arms.

"So were you, you lost your son Jack"

"Sam, between losing Charlie and our baby, I couldn't deal with it so I pushed you away. I left you emotionally the day Charlie died and then the miscarriage. I was too wrapped up in my own to grief to be there for you, I would have left my sorry ass too. You need to remember that I said goodbye first Sam. I was not suppose to come back from Abydos, you know that."

"Jack, I never stopped loving you!" She needed him to know. "I just couldn't watch you going down that path, and there was nothing I could do to stop you." She said with a sob, causing Jack to pull her back into his arms.

"Sshh Samantha... I never wanted you to leave but I understood why. I wanted to come and find you after I returned, but I had already hurt you enough." he told her, as Sam wiped away the lone tear that always escaped when he thought about Charlie.

"I am so sorry Jack"

"I know Sam, I knew that the day you walked into that briefing room and challenged me to an arm wrestle," Jack said causing her to smile at the memory "I pushed you away after Charlie, I felt like I didn't deserve you, and after Abydos you had already gone. I wanted great things for you, and you have me so proud Mrs O'Neill"

"We aren't married anymore Jack, I have no right..."

"Sam... stop. You have always been my wife, and unless you actually received a decree absolute, than I believe we are still married"

"Excuse me" Sam asked him pulling away from him.

"Sam I signed the papers and in all honest I had forgotten about them"

"So we are still married and you didn't think to tell me when I reported to the SGC" Sam spat at him.

"Sam, I tried after the Abydos mission but you didn't want to talk to me about anything other than work" Jack tried telling her but she wouldn't listen.

"I don't believe this" Sam muttered sitting down at the dining room table and buried her head in her hands. Jack stood behind her, and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Sam, the papers are on your bedside cabinet, it's up to you if you want to file them. Just remember I never stopped loving you Samantha." He said before walking out and getting dressed before leaving the apartment. Sam got up and walked into her bedroom, and saw the papers laying where he said they would be. She picked them up and stared at them.

_**SUPERIOR COURT OF THE STATE OF COLORADO**_

_**FAMILY COURT**_

_**Domestic Relations Branch**_

_Samantha O'Neill _

**V**

_Jonathan O'Neill_

Sam burst into tears, as she flicked through them to find that Jack had signed them all, not taking notice of the date until she reached the last page, which had a post it attached to it.

_Make sure this is what you want Samantha, I will not stand in your way, I love you, Always Jack xx_

She found herself smiling at the note. She thought when she left him that she could put Jack O'Neill firmly behind her, only to discover that she couldn't! She had never stopped loving him, and she knew that she never would stop, no one ever came close to Jack O'Neill in her heart. There was no way that she was going to lose him for a third time! She knew that she needed to prove to him, that she was here to stay.

I don't think you need me much anymore these are great :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The weekend had passed and Monday morning came, Sam found herself stood outside General Hammond's office. She was ready to knock on his closed door when Daniel approached her.

"Sam..."

"Hey Daniel..." She greeted him.

"I was expecting to see you on base over the weekend, Sam" Daniel said to her, Sam could feel the panic coming, knowing that she had to think quick.

"I had a call from my brother in San Diego, so I ended up down there for the weekend" she told him, hoping that he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Space monkey" Sam had never been so relieved to hear Jack's voice.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that Jack" Daniel said to him. Sam turned away and shook her head. Laughing to herself as she knew that Jack called him that because he knew that it annoyed him.

"So Sam; why are seeing the general? We don't have any missions coming up until Thursday" Jack said, smirking at her.

"I need to talk to him about something" Sam told him, looking anywhere but at the two men in front of her, Daniel muttered something under his breath, and Jack glared at him.

"Well I have some translating to do" Daniel said picking up on the tension with Jack and Sam. "Bye Sam, Jack" Daniel said walking away, Jack looked over at Sam, and knew she was trying to avoid him.

"Carter, everything all right?" He asked, guessing that she had made her choice to send the divorce papers off, since he hadn't heard anything from her since he left her house Saturday morning.

"Fine, sir"

"Okay, Carter" Jack said and turned away. Sam couldn't help but stare at his six as he walked away from her, she could tell that he was hurt. She could see it in his eyes and in his stance, she had always been able to read Jack, and the years working by his side had only strengthened that ability. She just hoped that what she was about to do he would forgive her for. Not for what she knew he saw as her rejection, but that he would forgive her, for leaving him when he needed her the most. She took a deep breath before knocking on the general's door.

"Enter"

"Sir, could I have a word with you in private please?" She asked him standing in the doorway.

"Of course captain, take a seat." Hammond said, so Sam closed the door behind her, knowing that this needed to be discussed away from the prying ears of the SGC.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Later that evening Sam was sat in her car, in Jack's driveway, the house she once lived in. In the three years since she returned to Colorado Springs, she had only been there a handful of times. She found it difficult being there knowing that it was the house she once shared with her husband. Every time she was in the house, she had to battle with the memoires of happier times. When Jack, her and Charlie were a family.

Jack was stood up on the deck fiddling with his telescope when he heard a car pull up, he quickly looked over the deck to see Sam's car pull up. He was surprised to see her willingly come to the house, he knew that she avoided coming here as much as she could. Seeing her car in his driveway right next to his truck brought back memories of happier times, of her coming home from the mountain and the evening with her and Charlie, when they were still together.

He never had the chance to tell her how proud of her he was, and not as her CO but as her husband, her lover. The fact that she was here spoke volumes, and that he felt hope for the first time since he left her place Saturday morning. He watched her as she climbed out of her Volvo, he thought about calling out to her but decided not to, just to leave the choice up to her, he had to let her come to him.

Sam knew exactly where he was, and that he was watching her. She always knew when his eyes were on her, even off world. She climbed the ladder that led up to his small deck to find Jack sat down with a beer in his hand, looking through his telescope.

"So, what brings you here, Carter?" Jack asked not looking up from his telescope. Sam didn't answer him, however she walked over to him. Just as he lifted his head up to look at her, Sam leant down and kissed him. Taking him completely by surprise, Sam took advantage of Jack's shock by slipping her tongue into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. Jack soon recovers and starts kissing her back with as much passion as he could muster. His arms going around her waist, as he pulled her down so she was straddling him. Only breaking apart when the need for air became too much. Jack rested his forehead against her's.

"I love you, Jack O'Neill"

"I love you too Samantha O'Neill" Jack says smiling.

"I am so sorry, it took me so long to come home, Jack!" She relished using his name after three years of 'Sir' or 'Colonel'.

"You are here now Samantha, and that is all that matters!" Jack said, kissing her hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Graphic sex**

It started to get colder. Jack led Sam into the house and into the living area before grabbing a blanket off the sofa, and wrapped it around her shoulders before sitting her down in front of the open fire. He ran his hands up and down her arms trying to help to warm her up.

"I am just going to get you some hot chocolate, you are freezing!" He said, kissing her gently on the head, before leaving her alone in front of the fire. Sam pulled him back down to her and she kissed him, thrusting her tongue in between his slightly parted lips and kissing him hard before pulling away.

"Don't be too long" she murmured.

"I won't" he said kissing her again.

Jack couldn't stop kissing her or get enough of her, after 3 years of not being able to touch her. He was now relishing in the fact that he could. He was well aware of the regulations; which were still in place. Even though they were married and the regulations allowed for married couples to be in the same chain of command. Although according to his superiors they weren't married.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJ

Sam stared into the fire and wrapped the blanket around herself tightly, already missing Jack's arms around her. It made her wonder how she managed to make it through the last three years without him to come home to every night. She never realised how much she missed those strong arms around her until he held her close after coming out of stasis in Hathor's complex . She felt him slide behind her and wrap his free arm around her waist, so she leant back against his chest, and took the hot chocolate from his hands. Jack nuzzled her neck, breathing her in, just enjoying the moment of having Samantha Carter back in his arms.

"So, what changed your mind?" He asked her. He had assumed after not hearing from her the weekend that she had decided to end their marriage once and for all.

"I have spoken to General Hammond, Jack." Sam told him. She felt Jack pull away from her, physically and emotionally. She was all too aware of what that did and she would not let him do that; not again. She looked up at him to find him stood behind her.

"Why did you do that Sam? You should have spoken to me first!" He told her, he was worried about what it would do to her career.

"Jack!" She said standing up. "I didn't tell him about Friday night or the fact that we are married, I just explained that I wanted to pursue a personal relationship with you, and about being removed from SG1"

"Damn it Sam, I do not want you leaving SG1, not for me!" He said rocking on his heels.

"Jack... Stop!" She said placing a hand on his chest. "General Hammond wanted to see what he could do before transferring me off SG1. That was why I didn't say anything this morning. He has spoken to the president and joint chiefs; before I left for the day. We are on a trial basis for 3 months, and if we can prove that we can work together despite our relationship than they will allow me to remain on SG1. Apparently they have been discussing a change in the Frat regs anyway, considering the nature of the work we do and this will give them a chance to see if the changes work."

"So in the mean time?" He asked, wondering how exactly this is going to work, but he knew now he had her back in his arms. He was not willing to let her go again, he would retire first.

"In the mean time I will report directly to General Hammond" Sam told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and planting a gentle kiss on his mouth. "General Hammond wants to see us at 0800 tomorrow morning"

"Sweet!" He said before leaning down and kissing her hard, before he deepened the kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance, as Jack ran his fingers through her blonde hair, moaning quietly into her mouth. "Oh... Sam I have wanted to do that so much over the past three years"

"Is that all?" She asked him seductively, rubbing herself gently against his already hardened cock.

"Why, you little minx" he growled at her.

"You coming flyboy" she said moving away from him, and towards their bedroom. Jack watched her walked into their bedroom; he quickly turned the fire off and made sure that he locked the door before heading to his bedroom, where his wife was waiting for him. He walked into his room to find her laid out on his bed completely naked, he found himself staring at the sight of Samantha Carter back in his bed, and he couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Are you going to stand there all night or you coming to bed flyboy?" She said. Jack strode across the bedroom and over to the bed, removing his shirt and his trousers, so he was just in his boxers, as he joined Sam on the bed. He leant down and kissed her, resting on his elbows to keep his weight off her. He flipped them over so that she was on top of him, as he ran his hands down her side, as their tongues met, in a slow, loving kiss rather than the passionate one they shared moments earlier.

"God, I've missed this Jack" she murmured against his lips, Jack grinned, stealing another quick kiss.

"God I have missed you too, especially in my bed Sam. Do you have any idea how often I've talked myself out of coming over to your apartment or quarters, over the last three years?" Jack asked her, Sam shook her head.

"Every single night, Carter" he said, kissing her once again, this time she did not let him pull away from her.

"Make love to me Jack"

"Oh I intend too, but not yet" he said, rolling them back over so he was top again.

"Shut up and kiss me Jack"

"Here I thought I was in charge" he smirked at her.

"Not in bed, you're not"

"When have I ever been?" He asked.

"Never" she said giggling before Jack crashed his lips against her's once again and his tongue ran over her bottom lip begging for entry, which she readily granted. Their tongues duelling for control and Sam slowly relaxed into the kiss allowing Jack to have dominance, and she moaned.

Jack removed his lips from her but gazing at her quickly before placing kisses at her neck, and her collarbone, gently nipping and sucking on the skin there. Leaving little marks, he marked her as his, before reaching down her breasts; he took a nipple in his mouth. Sucking gently on the areola, before he gently bit down on it causing a sensation running through Sam, reaching down to her wet core.

"Jack" she murmured; letting her fingers pull on his hair as she arched her back and Jack lavished the same attention to her other breast.

"You are so beautiful!" He told her before planting little kisses down over her stomach; that once held their child. Jack stopped before reaching her hot wet centre and he placed a finger inside of her, she was so wet for him. He smirked, knowing that something's hadn't changed; he breathed in the smell of her arousal and bit back a moan.

"You smell, just like I remembered... I can't ever get enough of you" he told her, running is tongue over her clit.

"Jack... please" she panted, his tongue over her already sensitive clit, before he sucked at it lightly and her hands finding their way into his hair.

Lifting her hips off the bed just as Jack placed two fingers inside of her causing Jack's fingers to go deeper. His long fingers plunging in and out of her, her juices on his fingers as he sucked on her clit. Replacing his fingers with his tongue, he plunged his tongue inside of her and alternating with her clit he brought her to her first orgasm of the night. She pulled on his hair as her orgasm wash over her.

"That's it baby... cum for me" he murmured, as she started to tremble under his tongue, plunging it inside her as she came.

"Jack..." She screamed out. Jack watched her as she came; thinking how beautiful she was; as she came. He licked her clean and pulled himself up the bed before kissing her so she could taste herself on him.

"I love you Samantha O'Neill!" He said kissing her again.

Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and she rolled them back over so she was straddling him and she kissed him hard before she came eye level with his cock. Which was purple and swollen and Sam knew it must have been painful for him. Taking his hard, thick cock in her mouth she ran her tongue over his head licking up the glistening precum that had settled there and her tongue ran up and down his shaft, before taking him in down her throat.

"Oh... Sam" he moaned, as she continued to suck and lick at his cock. Taking him as deep as she could and ignoring her gag relax. Her tongue ran over his cock and the head once again, as he started to twitched inside of her mouth. She loved his size; he was the perfect fit for her, taking more of him down her throat.

"Fuck!" He called out, as his cock began to twitch in her mouth. "Sam... Stop" he called out to her, trying to hold off his orgasm. Sam stopped and looked up at him, his cock popping out of her mouth and she watched him with concerned eyes, he always loved her going down on him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" he said pulling her up towards him, and kissing her hard and he could taste himself on her. "I want to come inside you, Sam" he said kissing her, and rolling them back over so she was underneath him, Jack could feel her trembling under him, and placing his fingers inside her core he would feel how wet she was. Spreading her legs apart, his cock rested against her opening. Reaching over for a condom, Sam stopped him.

"No" she said. Jack cocked his eyebrow up at her. "I want to feel you Jack, all of you inside of me" she told him, taking the packet out of his hand. He entered her, swiftly but allowing his cock to stretch her until he filled her completely. They moaned together and they knew it wouldn't take long for them to climax together.

"Fuck Sam... You are so tight" Jack said as he didn't move enjoying feeling her tight walls around his embedded cock.

"Jack" she moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it.

"Please... Move" she told him. Jack started moving inside of her, slowly thrusting into her, she started moving her hips to meet his, thrust for thrust. "Harder..." she murmured in his ear, holding him closer to her.

"God, I need you so much Sam" he murmured in her ear, sucking on her earlobe, as he began to move faster and thrusting into her as deep as he could, he couldn't last much longer; his balls tightened, and placing his thumb in between where they meet, he gently rubbed her clit, and Sam could feel the familiar sensation in her stomach, of her second orgasm.

"God... Jack" Sam called out, Jack thrusted faster into her and he started twitching inside of her, his head hitting her cervix.

"Sam... I can't... much..." he groaned, thrusting into her harder than he dare before, needing her so badly, needing her like he never wanted anyone before.

"JACK!" She screamed has her walls collapsed around his cock, as her orgasm hit her hard, and she squeezed his cock with her walls as he spilt his seed inside of her.

"SAM!" He shouted as he spilled inside of her and their juices mixing together. Jack collapsed on top of her, trying to keep most of his weight off her, but not wanting to pull out of her just yet, he felt like he was finally home; buried deeply inside of his wife. They kissed gently; their tongues gently massaging the other, a kiss full of love and promise as Jack promised to himself that he would never let her go again. Neither of them was ready to move, just contented to stay there in a world where just the two of them existed, as they dozed off to sleep with Jack still inside of her.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three Months later

SG1 had just walked through the event horizon and back into the SGC, returning from a successful mission to P3X 9SJ. Where for once they found themselves not being shot at. As they descended the ramp they found General Hammond waiting for them in the gate room as normal.

"Welcome back SG1"

"General, the mission was a success!"

"Good, report to the infirmary. Mission briefing is at 0800 hours tomorrow. Colonel, Major report to my office after you have finished with Doctor Frasier" Hammond told them, causing Sam and Jack to look at each other before turning back to their commanding officer.

"Yes sir" Sam said, following the rest of her teammates out of the gate room, until she realised that the colonel wasn't behind her, she turned to look at him.

"Carter, carry on" Jack ordered her, wanting to talk to Hammond. "Sir, any idea how the review is going?" He asked him quietly, walking out of the gate room with Hammond.

"I am afraid not Jack, most of the interviews are completed but they want to interview Dr Jackson and Teal'c first."

"But they know nothing of our relationship sir" Jack told him.

"I am fully aware of that Jack and that should work to your advantage, but they are aware of an underlying attraction, so we will just have to see what they say. And I meant it Jack when I say you can't mention a word of this to either of them."

"Yes, sir" Jack tried to keep the worry out of his voice but Hammond knew him too well.

"Son, don't worry about it, report to the infirmary Colonel" Hammond said noticing Davis and Daniels walking towards them.

"Yes sir" Jack said walking away specifically ignoring the officer heading towards them, he just wanted to get this over with and be able to hold Sam in his arms without worrying about who might report or see them.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ 

Sam let Daniel and Teal'c have their post mission physicals first, she wanted to wait for Jack, but she couldn't help the feeling of being watched; since they returned from the planet. Sam had decided that she didn't want Daniel and Teal'c knowing about the shift in their relationship, before the review. Jack had tried to persuade her to tell them, but he ultimately gave her have the lead on this and for that she was grateful.

Time to time, she did wonder if Daniel and Teal'c knew. Daniel kept giving her these looks, but they had been good at keeping it off base; she had already moved back into their house, she just keeping her apartment for appearances.

"Sam, it's your turn" Janet said, causing her to jump. "I didn't mean to scare you Sam"

"Sorry Janet, I guess I was somewhere else" she apologised.

"Thinking about a certain silver haired colonel" Janet asked her, causing Sam to jerk her head up and look at her best friend.

"Janet!" Sam admonished her, looking round to see if anyone heard her, letting Janet get on with her examination as they talked quietly.

"Sam, I have eyes you know, and I can see how much closer you have been lately" she said placing the blood pressure cuff around her arm.

"Hey doc how are the kids?" He asked, seeing her with Sam.

"Well, Sam's blood pressure is a little on the high side" Janet said, causing Sam to giggle, knowing exactly what Janet was doing.

"What have I told you about giggling, Major?" Jack said, trying to ignore his reaction, glad that his jacket hid his obvious reaction; he vowed to make her pay later.

"Sorry sir" she said, still giggling to herself.

"Colonel O'Neill, will you sit down on the bed over there and I will be with you once I finish with Major Carter" she told him, Jack gave Sam a grin before sitting on the bed opposite her.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam was waiting in her quarters for Jack to finish with Janet; she had to admit to herself that she worried about the outcome of the review today. She just needed to feel his arms around her, before their meeting with General Hammond. She knew that right now Daniel was being interviewed about her and Jack's relationship, which now he would (definitely) know about. She was lost in her thoughts, so she didn't hear the knock on her door until it got a little louder. She flung open the door to see the object of her thoughts standing in front of her.

"You wanted to talk, Carter?"

"Yes sir, come in" she said closing the door behind her. Jack glanced her over and could see the worry that had schooled across her features.

"C'mere" he said.

Sam walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he held her tightly. Sam lifted her head to kiss him and he briefly deepened the kiss, before pulling back. "God, I've wanted to do that since we left home yesterday morning!"

"I needed that Jack"

"I know" he said smiling gently before kissing her once again, this time lightly. "Sam, relax, it is going to fine" he told her.

"How can you be so relaxed Jack?" She asked him, pulling out of his embrace.

"Because any other way is not acceptable Sam. We have nothing to worry about, we have done everything the President and joint chiefs have asked of us and besides I am not about to lose you when I have just gotten you back, there are other options if need be." He told her.

"You are not retiring Jack, we have already discussed this"

"I know we have Sam but it is just an option"

"I am not going anywhere Jack." She said moving back to him and giving him one last kiss. Jack pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and gave her a small grin, before he stepped back and so reverting back to Colonel and Major. Leaving Sam's quarters, separately, they met up outside the elevator before travelling up to Hammond's office together.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. Come in and take a seat" Hammond told them, Jack let Sam go in first and closed the door behind them. Hammond motioned for them to sit down. "You both know why you are here?"

"Yes sir" Jack reached over and grabbed her hand under the desk; to anyone else she sounded normal but he could hear the nerves in her voice, but he knew no matter what happened, she would not take the fall for this. He would do whatever it took to protect her, even if it meant leaving the SGC and despite knowing that it would play right into certain people's hands; for her he would do it.

"Davis and Daniels are just finishing their interview with Teal'c and gotten your statements; they should come to a decision quite quickly"

"Yes sir" Jack said, glancing over at Sam who had pulled her hand away from his and was wringing it in her lap.

"Off the record, I am confident that everything will be just fine. I have not received any reports of inappropriate behaviour on base; I know it's difficult to keep it completely off base since you both spend more time here then at home. The fact that you Major Carter came to me first should help you. Now you could both go home" he recommended.

"Sir, I have some experiments to finish" she told Hammond, torn between wanting to spend time with Jack in case it was their last night together but also knowing that she was a little behind.

"I guess I ought to catch up on some paperwork, sir" Jack ignored the look that Sam and Hammond gave him, he just want to be prepared.

"Dismissed" Hammond said, watching his two best officers walked out of his office and in opposite direction. He wasn't prepared to lose either of them; but aware that he just might.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The day had passed and they were waiting. Jack managed to get Sam out of her lab around 0200 hours that morning. He walked her to her quarters, aware of some of the stares that they had received. Luckily at that time of the morning there was only a handful of people around.

He wanted to make sure she actually entered her quarters and he had already ordered for her lab to be locked, knowing that as soon as he was out of sight she would head there. So he was doubly surprised when she asked him to stay with her, he knew that Sam liked to keep their relationship off base.

"Carter?" Jack questioned.

"Jack... Please?" She asked quietly, and he could never tell her no when she flashed that smile at him.

"Okay" he said, checking to see that no one else was around before following Sam into her quarters and took off his BDU's, keeping on his boxers and t-shirt, before climbing in the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and he was surprised at the way she clung to him; she never did that. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Sam, don't lie to me, I know you remember" he said, lifting her head up so she would look at him.

"I'm scared Jack... I don't want to lose you" she admitted to him.

"Sshh... Just sleep Samantha" Jack said, giving her a kiss on the head. Holding her close as she drifted off to sleep, Jack followed her soon after.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

They both woke up to their names being called over the intercom to the general's office. Jack gave her a quick kiss on the head, before climbing off the bed and getting his BDU pants and putting them on, pulling Sam in his arms and giving her a quick kiss, on the mouth.

"I will see you in Hammond's office, just don't forget that I love you" he said, before quickly leaving her quarters, heading to his own.

They met up outside Hammond's office, before knocking on the door and walking in. He was joined by Davis and Daniels.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, it's good to see you again. I think you might want to close the door behind you" Daniels greeted them. Sam and Jack looked at each other, before Jack closed the door.

"Sit down please Colonel, Major"

"I will stand thank you Major Daniels" Jack said.

"Okay. Well after all our interviews including the interviews with yourself and your team mates. We have come to the decision that Major Carter at the current time can remain on SG1. Major Carter you will report directly to Major General George Hammond and if at any time General Hammond feels that your team is being compromised than Major Carter will be removed from SG1"

"The President has decided in the case of Stargate Command, all frat regulations will be waived to how General Hammond will see fit" Davis added, both Jack and Sam nodded, they both kept their feelings hidden behind their military facade. "Congratulations Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter" Davis said before giving Hammond and Jack a salute, leaving Sam, Jack and Hammond alone.

"Congratulations Jack, Sam but some ground rules. Your personal relationship is expected to remain professional while on base, as I explained three months ago. I will give you a few minutes to let this news sink in" Hammond said, leaving his office and closing the door behind him.

He looked back before walking out of the briefing room to see Sam being held tightly in Jack's arms, Jack giving her a small kiss before pulling away. Hammond smiled, they both deserved this and he was happy for them.

I guess word not working for me until today was a blessing in deguise! It made me smile for the first time today after my horrible news. The things in brackets are either questions or my suggestions. I hope its ok .. And thanks for letting me be your beta! Your stories are amazing and I hope you continue to write stargate in the future! I'd love to be your beta for all of them!

Good luck with all your writing now and in the future


End file.
